The Feud
Details Thieving (not boostable) *The ability to kill a level 70 bandit and a level 75 Menaphite |items = *A Kharidian headpiece (can be bought from Ali Morrisane's stall just north of Al Kharid for one coin.) *A fake beard (can be bought from Ali Morrisane's stall just north of Al Kharid or the Pollnivneach general store.) *A Shantay pass (costs 5 coins) *About 700 coins (more for carpet rides or less if you walk in desert) *A bucket (One can be found in the tent south of Ali Morrisane's location, and there is also one at the exact place in the quest you need it - bring extra buckets if you plan on doing My Arm's Big Adventure. Ugthanki dung is needed for this quest) *3 beers (can buy from Ali the Barman for 2 coins each) *Gloves (not all work, but leather gloves do, as well as many others. Recipe for Disaster gloves, ice gloves and Slayer gloves do NOT work!) *A spade for picking up the dung. *Red hot sauce (obtained during quest, if you have completed Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf and still have one in your bank Ali the Kebab seller will not give you another). *:Note: The general store in Pollnivneach sells most of the items needed. Recommended: *Food *Prayer potions *A ring of charos (a) saves money on carpet rides. *Desert clothing to reduce the amount of water needed. *A few full waterskins to combat desert thirst. Three will be more than enough. You do not need waterskins if you take carpet rides instead of running through the desert. *A Pollnivneach teleport saves some time on travelling through the desert. *A ring of dueling to reach Ali Morrisane easily. *Stamina potions |kills = *Bandit champion (level 70) *Tough Guy (level 75) }} Walkthrough Talk to Ali Morrisane in Al Kharid (He is located just southwest of the Duel Arena teleport). He will ask you a favour. He needs you to go and find his nephew, 'Ali' who lives in a small town southeast of Al Kharid called Pollnivneach. Buy the Kharidian headpiece and a fake beard from Ali Morrisane for the disguise to be used later. You can combine the Kharidian headpiece and the fake beard right away to create a Desert disguise (which is used later on during the quest) to save inventory space. Also, don't forget your waterskins and desert robes. Go to the little village of Pollnivneach, which is southeast of Shantay Pass. 200 coins will get you there on the magic carpet. :Note: If you see the huge wall, you must go east to enter the village. Starting in Pollnivneach Head to the southeastern corner of the village, head into the bar, buy 3 beers from Ali the Barman, and then talk to Drunken Ali. He will ask for beer in return for information, so, one at a time give him the three beers. You must follow through the dialogue after each beer you give him. He will tell you that Ali Morrisane's nephew's disappearance may be linked to the gangs. :Note: You must use the beers on Drunken Ali to initiate the quest dialogue. Be careful not to drink them or you will have to purchase more. Head west of the bar to a purple and yellow tent, and talk to any Menaphite Thug (not Ali the Operator). You will ask him if the bandits giving them back a camel would end the feud. Now, go and talk to any bandit in the north part of the town. You will also ask them about returning a camel from the Menaphites. Go to the discount camel store (the building northwest of the bar, south of the kebab store; denoted by an Agility training symbol) and talk to Ali the Camel Man. Ask to buy two camels. Offer Ali 500 or 1000 coins. You will receive two camel receipts. Give the certificates for the camels back to both gangs, one to any bandit in the north part of town and the other to any Menaphite in the south part of town, but it doesn't help. Now, you must join one of the gangs. Go and talk to Ali the Operator. He is located by the purple tent southwest of Pollnivneach and looks like a Menaphite Thug but wielding a scimitar instead. Ask him if you can join his gang. He will want to test you to check if you are trustworthy enough, and he will tell you to go and pickpocket 3 villagers. Picking the villagers' pockets s.]] *'1st villager' - Simply head out and pickpocket a villager. You will need to ask Ali the Operator for help after this. *'2nd villager' - Go and talk to a Street urchin in or around the bar, and pay him 10 coins to distract a villager, then quickly pickpocket the villager with the flashing arrow above his head. Make sure that the Street urchin is nearby one of the villagers, otherwise he will tell you that there is none around to distract. You must approach the villager from behind, but if it doesn't work you don't lose your payment, and can just talk to urchin again. *'3rd villager' - Go back and get the blackjack from Ali the Operator by asking him for help. Then lure a villager, knock them out with the blackjack, and finally pick their pocket (all options are right click). The second job Now, Ali the Operator wants you to steal the mayor's wife's jewels from the safe in their villa. Ali the Operator will give you a key to the front door. Use the fake beard with the Kharidian headpiece you got from Ali Morrisane, or buy the two pieces from the general store in Pollnivneach, to make a desert disguise. Put on your gloves and your disguise. Hide behind the huge cactus nearby the mayor's villa (northeast of the bar). When it tells you that it is safe to go in that nobody is home, use your key on the door to go in. Search the study desk, and you will find a note with a riddle and several numbers written on it. Go up the staircase and search the bed. You will find another note with "Fibonacci" written on it. Then, search the landscape picture hanging beside the bed and you discover the safe. You must click 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, on the dial, which is the famous . The dial is set to 0 so you have to enter 1 twice since 1+1=2. The numbers progress from 1-9 (clockwise). Once the combination is entered, the safe will open and you can take the jewels. :Note: If you have no inventory space, you will have to enter this sequence again. The third job .]] Give the jewels to Ali the Operator, and he requests you find the traitor. Talk to a Menaphite Thug gang member about it, and he says, "It must be Traitorous Ali." Go back to the Ali the Operator, and you're asked to kill him. Now, go talk to Ali the barman to find out that the beer on the table belongs to the traitor. Go talk to Ali the Hag up the hill to the northwest of the town, and she will make a poison for you if you get her a snake. .]] Now, go around the back of the pub, and put some coins in the snake charmer's money pot. He will give you a snake charm and a snake basket. Use (not Play) the snake charm on a desert snake, which can be found north of Ali the Operator's tent. You should automatically catch the snake, but may have to try a few times. Note: Even if you have received a snake charm from Ali the Snake Charmer from the quest Rat Catchers, he will give you another (provided you have two free inventory spaces). on the trough.]] Once you've brought the snake back to Ali the Hag, she will tell you the second item she needs is fresh camel dung. Go to Ali the Kebab seller, located just north-west of the well in the center of town, and ask for his red hot sauce. Take this to the camel shop, and use it on the food trough. Some dung appears - use a bucket on it. You must be wearing gloves to pick it up. You might get green dung, this is not the type you want, and it is totally random which dung you get, so keep trying. You want the nice brown dung or the Ugthanki dung. :Note: The camel automatically eats from the trough after hot sauce is poured into it, dung appears a few seconds after. :Note: You may want to gather three or four more Ugthanki dung, since it is used in My Arm's Big Adventure and possibly needed for Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf. :Note: If you repeatedly add hot sauce to the trough it will disappear for a short time. Take the dung to Ali the Hag and she'll give you some poison to kill Traitorous Ali. Go to the pub, use the poison on the table with the beer, and then go back to Ali the Operator. Finishing up for the Tough Guy.]] Prepare yourself for the fight. Ali the Operator now tells you to talk to the Menaphite Leader (he magically appears outside the tent). You decide to kill the leader as he's just a little crazy with world domination schemes! A level 75 Tough Guy appears to fight you. Swiftly kill him! You can lure him behind the table inside the Menaphite Tent and kill him. .]] Talk to a villager, and they are angry with you for upsetting the balance of power and will tell you that you need to deal with the Bandit Leader too. He's just northwest of the village (just near the bandit side of village). Talk to the bandit leader, and you will tell him to leave town or else. The bandit leader tries to pay you, but you're firm about him leaving. He will not leave without a fight. Now, kill the level 70 bandit champion that the bandit leader summons. The player may safespot him behind the crate near the rug merchant (alternatively lure him into the tent to the east of the bandit leader and range/mage over the chairs). Talk to the villagers to find out that they are still ungrateful! :Note: You must speak to a villager, otherwise the mayor will not appear. Next, talk to Ali the Mayor. He is a little more grateful about the results of your deeds. You can find him at the well, in the center of the village. He will tell you of Ali Morrisane's nephew. Now, go back to Ali Morrisane to claim the reward. Rewards Thieving experience *500 Coins *A willow blackjack (as a drop from the tough guy) *The desert disguise *Access to the Rogue Trader minigame. *An adamant scimitar (as a drop from the bandit champion) *A glass of beer (by telling the bartender that the beer is poisoned) *Can now buy blackjacks from Ali Morrisane after unlocking the Rogue Trader minigame. *Can now steal from villagers, bandits and Menaphite Thugs. }} Required for completing *My Arm's Big Adventure Trivia *The combination to the mayor's safe is the first 6 terms of the . *Even though the bandit champion wields a steel scimitar, he will drop an adamant scimitar. *If you decide to go back to the urchin and pay him, you can ask him about various aspects of Pollnivneach, including the gangs, and the town itself. *When you talk to Ali the Barman about Traitorous Ali, you discover there are no toilets in Gielinor. **This is no longer true, since there is an outhouse next to the general store on Fossil Island. *While completing the quest, your character will realise that the main reason Ali Morrisane sent you to Pollnivneach was so that you would buy a desert disguise from him as well as the camels and hot sauce, thus proving that Ali Morrisane is, in fact, the greatest merchant in all of RuneScape. *Upon completion of the quest Ali Morrisane refers to his nephew as "Baba", making a reference to . *When speaking to Ali the Hag, she will tell you that you can't call her "Al". This is a reference to the song " " by . *After talking to the Ali the mayor about the last events, if you go and talk to Ali the bar man, you can tell that the beer was poisoned and he will thank you for not ruining his reputation and give you a beer. Category:The Feud